1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture, and, more particularly, to a portable desk for use with a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable laptop computers have become a mainstay in the business world. Especially popular among those that travel, the laptop computer allows one essentially to take his business on the road, creating a virtual office wherever he goes.
Tapping into peripheral accessories such as portable printers, CD-ROMs and modems, many laptop users have access to most of the features and functionality that they have grown to depend on in the office setting. Having volumes of information at their disposal on a seconds notice, use of these and other like devices have revolutionized the way business is carried out by allowing decisions and agreements to be made in remote locations throughout the civilized nations rather than from the typical, centralized home-office.
However, one aspect of the virtual office that leaves much to be desired relates to the fact that, although the functionality of these systems is great, the ergonomics involved with their design is not. Portable laptop users are often faced with propping their computers on their laps, on airplane seat trays or in other awkward positions where desktop space is limited, resulting in uncomfortable working conditions and a general lack or organization. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which one can use a personal laptop computer in a comfortable and organized manner without compromising the compact nature of the device.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed which attempt to address this need for a comfortable, ergonomic means to use a laptop computer. Several patents disclose a rotatable laptop computer stand/support and swivel base. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,041, issued in the name of Cucinotta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,574, issued in the name of Grandlund, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,026, issued in the name of Hampel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,624, issued in the name of Watt et al., describes an adjustable support that clamps onto a tabletop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,391, issued in the name of Hegarty, discloses a multi purpose computer stand.
Several patents disclose an adjustable length laptop computer tray assembly. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,824, issued in the name of Dutra, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985, issued in the name of Hale.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,236, issued in the name of Burnes, discloses a swivel tripod support apparatus.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.